


Maybe It's Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All their lives it's been maybe. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Then again, maybe it still is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first POSTED fic. I think it turned out okay, but if you'd like to give me some feedback I'd appreciate it.

           Maybe their touches are full of untold secrets. As Klaus drags his fingers over Elijah’s stomach, and looks into his eyes. Both of their eyes, maybe they’re filled with regret. As Elijah sighs, Klaus’s lips only centimeters from his own. Maybe this is wrong. But after a thousand years of love it is bound to twist into something different, and who is to tell them that it’s wrong? As Klaus lets his lips find Elijah’s neck, and perhaps they’re both broken. As Elijah grips Klaus’s neck and arches into that sting. They are together, mismatched pieces glued together into something makeshift and ugly. It is love, as Elijah shudders and gasps. It is love, love in it’s cruelest form, as Klaus sinks his teeth into Elijah’s neck. He brings them together, makes them inseparable. Mixes Elijah’s blood so perfectly with his own that it is seamless. Maybe it is ugly, the way they covet one another, as Elijah gives and gives and Klaus takes and takes. It is unfair and unclean, but Elijah would do anything for Klaus, and maybe Klaus would do anything for Elijah as well. Maybe Klaus has coveted all that Elijah gave, and in the quiet of the night, maybe he gave his heart as well. With them it's always been maybe, maybe is a refuge, a place for the unknown and the known. Maybe is safe, and maybe maybe is one of the few things they can trust anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's really short? Right? I was kinda thinking short and bittersweet. Oh well, please gimme some feedback in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
